Red Buckley
Red Buckley was a professionnal swindler in the episode "Dead Wait". Early Life Red Buckley is a natural red head in search of a one-of-a-kind black pearl in New Orlean. Crime Initially in partnership with Charlie, he shoot this last, angry by his arrogant behavior. Since he had a meeting in a bar, with Emil Duval, a rich plantation owner where the pearl is said to be and his girlfriend, the gorgeous Kathrine. Pretending searching a job, Duval recrut him for to plantation's gestation. Red notices that the hands of the old man were have puffinesses. The same night where he is installed, he met the priestess voodoo Peligre and main maid who seems read his real aura. At roximity, there is also rebel guerilla in the jungle. Questionning her, she etablishes cryptically to Red that his red hair color was sympbole of the life and that Duval have puffiness because he had contracted a disease implying worms in his body. Coming at his bedroom, he was shocked to see on the wall, a goat head empaled and insist to the furious Peligre to retire it. Returning to the house, he enters in a room where the pearl is exposed. However, he is prevented by Duval, cryptically etablishing that the object is sacred. Red is after, seduced by Kathrine deducting that he wants the pearl. The two have sex in his bedroom and invent a schema for to stole the pearl. However, she ignores to desactib=vate the alarm securities and fears to be killed by the rebel guerilla in exterior. After she left the bedroom, he was awake by a living dead chicken in his bed and by Peligre who predict him that Kathrine is a traitor and that she wants to protect him. However, he deon't believe her. The next morning, the couple announce him that the rebels have invaded the capital. Also, Duval charge him to protect Kathrine and to go in a convoy. The night, Kathrine tell him that the pearl is not at its place. Searching it at the house, he surprise Duval recuperating all his money for to fled. Also, he tried to menace him for to obtain the pearl. A confiant Duval propose him to let the pearl and to fleed with Kathrine for to live a great love. However, Red persist. In response, Duval says it was impossible to give him the pearl. Angry, Red shoot him. Fate Searching the pearl in his bag with Kathrine, he deduct that Duval had eaten it and open his worm infested stochmach with a knife, to his revulsion. Kathrin inform him that the disaster was contagious before to meance him with a gun for to obtain the moneu and the pearl for herself. In parallel, Peligre use a voodoo doll similar to her for kill her before to appear to an astonished Red. She etablished that she was not interested by the object and proposes to guide him in the jungle. Ironically, she guides him to her village where she betrayed him, implying that the pearl was used for to attact the most oportunis person to sacrifice. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by James Remar. *James Remar was well-known for to portray Ajax into the movie The Warriors and Albert Ganz in 48 Hrs. alongside Brion James (Steve Dixon), directed by Walter Hill. *Later, he portray Richard Wright in Sex in the City, alongside Kyle MacLachlan (Earl Raymond Digs). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Murderers Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lovers